


La face de l'oreiller

by wheres-mickey (peijou)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peijou/pseuds/wheres-mickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian aime mettre l'oreiller du côté chaud ; Mickey l'aime froid. Ils n'en ont qu'un seul.<br/>Voilà qui crée beaucoup de drame--ou peut-être seulement du fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La face de l'oreiller

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Get to Have a Cold Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542084) by [wheres-mickey (peijou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peijou/pseuds/wheres-mickey). 



L'étreinte d'Ian autour de Mickey était si étroite qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration balayer la base de son cou, entendre le léger palpitement de son cœur contre leurs poitrines serrées, et s'il baissait la tête juste un tout petit peu, il pouvait même enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux pour remplir ses poumons de son parfum. Entouré de la présence rassurante de Mickey, Ian décida qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et que tout était merveilleux, et il accepta de bonne grâce l'urgent appel de son organisme en quête d'un sommeil bien mérité.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il sut qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance quand Mickey commença à s'agiter contre lui.

Curieux de voir si simplement regarder pouvait lui donner le mal de mer, Ian observa Mickey du dessus, tandis que lui continuait de gigoter dans le satané lit, sans donner signe de s'arrêter un jour. Mais rapidement, l'option de se rendre malade ne devint plus seulement très peu attirante mais également dangereusement probable, ce qui poussa Ian à le serrer dans ses bras pour l'immobiliser, essayant de le calmer.

Mais ça non plus, ça ne semblait pas être sur le point d'arriver.

À un moment donné, Ian abandonna, se redressant sur les coudes tout en glairant Mickey. « Punaise, Mick, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« T'es réveillé ? » répondit Mickey, sa voix enrouée par le sommeil. Ian ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver ça extrêmement mignon, et d'ailleurs, de qui se moquait-il, pas seulement la voix ; tout sa personne était extrêmement mignonne. Mignon que c'en était énervant. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, irrité. « Bien sûr que je suis réveillé, putain. T'as probablement aussi réveillé Mandy. Et elle, elle est en Indiana. »

« Mariole, » grommela Mickey en ignorant le sarcasme. Il pivota une nouvelle fois, et retourna l'oreiller sous la tête d'Ian. Ian resta bouchée bée sous la surprise, comme un idiot.

« Putain Mickey, tu sais que je déteste ça, » il grimaça, incapable de décider s'il devait être énervé ou exaspéré. Trop fatigué pour crier, il eut l'air majoritairement pleurnichard et désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; il  _détestait_ le côté froid de l'oreiller. Ça le réveillait.

Étant donné que 1) ils avaient couru depuis le Rub N Tug jusqu'à la maison, et d'un côté à l'autre, toute la journée, et que putes et Milkovichs sont loin d'être les choses les plus faciles à manipuler, et que 2) il venaient  _juste_  de baiser avec suffisamment d'ardeur pour les mettre tous deux hors service, Ian était crevé (d'autant plus qu'il avait fait la majeure partie du travail pour le second—non pas que Mickey approuverait sur ce point, mais enfin bon). Il n'en demandait pas tant que ça ; juste une bonne nuit de sommeil.

D'ailleurs, il  _était_  bien installé et somnolant, enveloppé autour de son petit copain comme une couverture ; jusqu'à ce que dit petit copain retourne le putain d'oreiller sans aucune raison, si ce n'était pour maintenir Ian dans cet état de réveil aigu. C'était injuste. C'était une  _trahison_.

Loin d'être impressionné, Mickey ouvrit un œil, seulement pour le refermer à nouveau. « Quoi ? »

« Faut qu'on ait encore cette conversation ? »

« Vas-y, fais pas ta pute, ça va– » mais il fut interrompu par Ian, ou plutôt par ses mains, alors que ce dernier, l'imbécile heureux, était à genoux et en train de le chatouiller comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ce fut au tour de Mickey d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Putain, Ian–  _'Tain–_ » il parvint à articuler entre deux fou-rires irrépressibles, secouant ses jambes de manière complètement inefficace pour essayer de déloger le rouquin. Quand Ian s'attaqua à ses côté, il ne put se retenir et perdit complètement contrôle ; sans qu'aucun son cohérent ne sorte de sa bouche, il se trémoussait, impuissant, sous Ian, jetant sa tête en arrière et serrant ses mains dans les draps.

Quand il parvint enfin à reprendre (au moins une part de) contenance, il poussa Ian à l'épaule suffisamment fort pour le faire rouler sur son dos, Mickey haletant au dessus de lui et se saisissant de ses deux poignets. « Putain, arrête, espèce de dingue. » Il fronça les sourcils dans une tentative de paraître excédé, mais sa lèvre tremblotante le trahissait.

Tandis qu'il se débattait toujours avec un partenaire en recherche de dominance, l'expression de Mickey traversa en un court laps de temps une bonne partie du Catalogue des Expressions Humaines. Tout d'abord, ce ne fut que confusion sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'illumine comme si les engrenages étaient finalement rentrés les uns dans les autres et aussi soudainement, ses sourcils se catapultèrent en haut de son front—si rapidement que Ian crut qu'ils allaient s'écraser contre le haut de ses cheveux. « C'est à cause de l'oreiller ? »

Ian acquiesça de la tête et libéra sa main droite suffisamment longtemps pour pouiquer Mickey sur le côté une nouvelle fois. « Ian ! », il envoya la main baladeuse choir un peu plus loin. « T'es déjà en train de m'étouffer comme une putain de pieuvre. J'suis en train de crever de chaud. » Ian haussa les épaules mais resta immobile quand même. No prob en ce qui le concernait. « T'as le droit de m'étouffer ? j'ai le droit d'avoir un oreiller frais. »

Ian plissa son nez, les yeux encore plongé dans ceux de Mickey. Oreiller froid vs câlins ? (Allez, c' _était_  des câlins. Même si Mickey ne l'admettrait certainement jamais, et Ian lui-même ne le présenterait jamais comme ça. Du moins pas à voix haute.)

« Ok, ok... »

Le marché était pourri, mais Ian n'était pas trop tenté de laisser tomber les câlins. Il jeta un regard penaud à Mickey, tandis que son petit copain, lui, ne relâchait pas son attention, le libérant suffisamment lentement afin d'être prêt à empêcher quelque future tentative révolutionnaire. Une fois certain qu'Ian n'allait pas faire un coup d'État, il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

L'oreiller fut retourné à nouveau, et frappé quelques fois supplémentaires, pour faire bonne mesure. Ce après quoi, Mickey tourna le dos à Ian.

 _Peu importe_ , se dit Ian. L'oreiller était déjà en train de se réchauffer de toute façon. Enfin, pas encore. Mais il allait finir par se réchauffer. À un moment. Il bougonna et se glissa à côté de Mickey.

Il n'avait pas encore l'intention d'abandonner, ceci dit.

Une fois que le silence retombé, il lança un bras autour de la taille de Mickey, poitrine collé contre son dos. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau, tandis que son autre main caressait doucement son côté jusqu'en bas de ses hanches et de ses cuisses avant de remonter—juste pour l'énerver.

Il fut surpris du manque de fermeté de la résistance. Il reçut à peine quelques coups de pieds sous les couvertures avant que Mickey soit si immobile, qu'Ian partit du principe qu'il s'était endormi.

Il nota qu'ils étaient en fait retournés dans leur position précédente. Petit copain encore plus serré dans ses bras ; oreiller en train de se réchauffer.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et couvrit la main de Mickey avec la sienne, pressant un bisou sur sa nuque, là où sa peau semble si agréable à mordre. Le manque total de réaction le convainquit que Mickey était réellement endormi, parce que  _fuck_  s'il le laisserait faire ça réveillé. Punaise,  _même_  Ian ne s'autoriserait pas à faire ça normalement. C'était super agréable, pourtant. La pensée le fit sourire comme un abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement poussé vers son sommeil béat, et rempli de rêves et de promesses de câlins.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, de l'autre côté du lit, et alors même que ses yeux étaient fermés, c'était que Mickey aussi arborait un grand sourire.


End file.
